CHUPKE CHUPKE
by DivaNims
Summary: Hey...Another SachVi Fic ..But it includes...all others also Abhirika..Dareya...Ishiyant... BUT most of is SachVi also ShoVin...(the couple introduced in Dil hai ki Maanta nahi) Well it is a humorous FF...R & R


**A/N : HEY another SachVi Fic...Well it is not that romantic but a humorous one...Some people told that i only made them cry..so people..time to be happy this is inspired by Hindi Classic Chupke Chupke..Hope U like it...**

**Well the story is of the time of 1970s...so people...Please dont ask me why arent they using new techniques...It's a 1970'S story**

* * *

><p><strong>CHUPKE CHUPKE<strong>

**At a hill station in front of a resthouse, It was a bright day... at a part of hill young man was collecting some specimens of flowers and different type of plants...While an old man brought Tea in the Teapot fot the young man**

**When the young man returned**

Old Man- Lo shavere shavere phir pad hgaye ish ghaash poosh ke chakkar mein

" Ghaas poos nahi kaka kam se kam phool patte hi keh do"

**Old Man served him tea**

Kaka- Sachin Babu aaj 14 varsh se yahan chaukidaari kar raha hun...Kahan kahan ke logon ko dekha hai ish pahad par aate huye... Koi ghoomne aata hai koi shehat banane... aur koi shehat bigaadne bhi aata hai...lekin ye ghaash poosh khojne waale tum pehle aaye ho

Sachin: Phir wahi ghaas poos... Kaka main botany ka proffessor hun ladkon ko vanaspati shastra padhata hun

Kaka: Lo arey khud to kharab huye, bachhon ko bhi kharab karte ho... Tumhe shakool(school) mein ghusne kisne diya

Sachin: Apni bharat sarkaar ne

Kaka: Ye bharat sharkaar to bahot hi phaaltu kaam kar rahi hai aaj kal

**Sachin started laughing**

Sachin: Accha Kaka,tumhare pote ki koi khabar mili? Kaisa hai Wo?

Kaka: Bhagwaan jaane, na gaaon se koi chitthi aayi hai na sharkar she...

Sachin: Sarkaar se?

Kaka: Sarkar ko ek din ki chhutti ki darkhaasht likhi thi... ab tak koi jawab nahi aaya

Sachin: Kaka tum jao dekhkar aao usey... Ek hi din ki to baat hai aur phir mere alawa yahan bungle mein koi hai bhi nahi

Kaka: Ek do din mein ladkiyon ki ek toli aane waali hai

Sachin: Ek do din mein aane waali hai na, tab tak tum aa jaaoge

Kaka: Agar wo pehle aa gaye to meri naukri jaayegi

Sachin: Offo Kaaka tumhara pota bimaar hai aur tumhe naukri ki padi hai...Koi aayega to main sambhal lunga(giving him some money) ye lo...lo naa... ab seedhe apne pote ke paas jao

**Kaka was about to go**

Sachin: Kaaka suno zarao...(Kaka stopped)

**He took his cap...**

Sachin: Ye coat tum pehno... aur ye chadar utaaro...

**After exchanging coat and shawl**

Sachin: Kyun Kaaka... asli lag raha hun naa...bilkul chaukidaar... ab to tumhari naukri nahi jaayegi naa...ab tum jao aur chaabi mujhee de do...Lekin tum jaoge kaise?

Kaaka: Bas ye pahadi utar ke shaamne gaadi pakad lunga...4-5 ghante ka raashta hai

Sachin: Thik hai tum jao

**Kaaka went awy from there**

**After sometime**

**Sachin saw a bus coming from other side... The bus was full of girls**

A GIRL: Chaukidaar o chaukidaar...

Sachin: Aaaya memshaab...

Girl: Chalo jaldi aao ye saaman uthao

**Another girl stepped out of the bus**

Girl 2: Tum log sab apna apna saamaan uthao na ... wo bichara itna saaman kaise uthaega?

Girl 1: Lo aayi apni communist

Girl 2: Isme communist wali kya baat hai

**Sachin came there**

Sachin: Haan memshaab, Boliye boliye memshaab

Girl 1 : Chalo ye sab saaman uthao

Sachin: Haan haan aap chaliye...

**But from a bus a middlle aged fat woman shouted**

"Arey koi mujhe bhi to sahara do... arey koi mujhe bhi to bahar nikaalo"

Girl 2: Aaiye miss

Woman: Arey tu kahan aa gai...tu dab jaegi jaa...(Seeing the Sachin)...Arey jaa kahan raha hai mujhe bhi to nikaal

Sachin: Haan haan

**As he took her hand in order to make her come out of the bus he shouted as she was heavy... He made her come out**

Woman: Arey bade kamzor chaukidaar ho... Humari booking kal se hai lekin hum aaj aa gaye...Kahan intezaam kiya...?

Sachin: Hai hai hai intezaam... pehle blaak(Block) mein... Ye leejiye chaabi

Woman: Arey ladkio chalo sab

**The girls reach the block:**

Girl 1: Arey yahan to 1 aadmi ke siva koi hai hi nahi

Girl 4: Kaun hai zara dekh to

Girl 1: Dr Sachin Tripathi

**All girls were shocked**

Girl 1: Purvi jaldi aa...

**Purvi came there**

Girl 1: Doctor Sachin Tripathi thehre hain yahan

Purvi(Girl 2): Dr Sachin Tripathy... tujhe kaise maalum

Girl 1: Ye dekh likha hua hai... Dr Sachin Tripathi ... Room no. 8

Purvi: Chalke dekhen?

**All the girls went there to check Dr Sachin Tripathi**

Purvi: Arey yahi to hai 8 no. Ka kamra kahan hain Proffesor Tripathi?

**Sachin came there**

Sachin: Aa..aa...Aap log yahan kya kar rahi hain? Apne apne kamron mein jaiye

Purvi: Proffesor Tripathi yahin thehre hain?

Sachin: Haan hain koi bharat sharkaar ke aadmi...Ghaash poosh ke doctor

Purvi: Chhi... Ghaah poos nahi... kam se kam phool patti to kaho

Sachin: Aap jaanti hain unhe?

Purvi: Haan hum sab Botany ki students hain... unhi ki likhi kitaaben padhte hain... Kahan hain Proffesor Tripathi?

Sachin(finding a reason): Wo apne pote ko dekhne gaye hain

Purvi: Pote ko...? Humne to suna tha bahot young aadmi hain..

Sachin: Jee nahi wo to boodhe hain... Bahot boodhe hain

Girl 4: Kab aayenge wo?

Sachin: Aap kab jaayengi?

Purvi: 2-3 Din ke baad

Sachin: Haan to mera khayal hai wo bhi 2-3 din ke baad hi aayenge, Bheed bhaad bilkul pasand nahi karte...Aap log apne apne kamron mein jaiye...Jaiye jaiye...

**All girls started going... while Sachin locked the room**

**The woman called**

Woman: Chaukidaar...O... Chaukidaar

Sachin: Aaya memshaab

Woman: Chaukidaar...kuch khaane waane ka intezaam hai?

Sachin: Nahi memshaab...idhar to bas nahane ka intezaam hai

Woman: To tum kahan se khaate ho?

Sachin: Main udhar shaamne hotel mein khaata hun

Woman: To wahin humara bhi intezaam kar do

Sachin: In shab ke liye to bandobast karna mushkil hai

Woman: Arey to bhaai bakshish denge

Sachin: Ye kya Do rupaye... Professor sahab 5 ka note dete hain aur phir aapke saath to itni saari fauj hai

Woman: Accha to bhai ye lo 5 rupayee

Sachin: Ho jaega ji bandobast

Woman: Aur suno nichey 3 baje chai de sakoge?

Sachin: Neechey mushkil hai..main duty chhodke nahi jaa sakta

Woman(showing him money): Nahi de sakog... Nahi de sakoge?

Sachin(grabbing the money): Ho jaega ji aur kuch?

Woman(giving some more money): Aur suno anda bread makkhan bi le aaoge?

Sachin: Paanchon pahonch jaega ji

Woman: Hein? Ye paanchon kaun?

Sachin: Anda bread makkhan aur Main

Woman: Bahot hoshiyar maalooom hote ho

Sachin: Aye memshaab isme se jo paishe bachenge uska kya karna hai

Woman: Wo tum rakh lena

Sachin: Arey wah re upar waale tera jawab nahi jab deta hai to chhapar phaad ke deta hai... Jitna bada jisham diya utta bada dil bhi diya hai..

Woman: Kya bakte ho...

Sachin: Kkk Kuch nahi bakta jee...

Woman: Girls... Thik 3 baje neechey claas hai...specimens collect karo aur baki intezam karo samajh gayi na... thik 3 baje...O.k...

**Sachin went down with all the items she had asked for**

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE EVENING<strong>

**The girls set a bonfire... and started dancing and singing around it..Sachin was sitting outside the cottage and seeing them... Purvi came to him**

Purvi: Chaukidaar

Sachin: Ma..maa...ma memshaab

Purvi: Baitho baitho baitho naa...Proffessor Tripathi aa gaye?

Sachin: Jee nahi wo to nahi aaye

Purvi: Chaukidaar

Sachin: Jee...

Purvi: Proffessor Tripathi kya sachmuch boodhe hain?

Sachin: Haan boodhe to hain lekin...bahot boodhe nahi...Haan unka mooh thoda ektaraf ko tedha hai...baat karte hain to ek tarf ko ho jaata hai bechare ko lakhua hai naa...(Purvi made a sad face) ...Aye memshaab... ye proffessor Tripathi ke boodhe hone se aap kyun niraash ho rahi hain?

Purvi: Nahi nahi nahi...main to isliye keh rahi thi...kuchh din pehle hi padha tha kahin...ki itni kam umar mein..kisi botany ke proffessor ne itni tarrakki kabhi nahi ki

Sachin: Haan ab in proffessoron ki jawani bhi to 50 saal mein aati hai...Jab baal jhadne lagte hain baal girne lagte hain... Patte ki jawani hai na shakal ki nahi

Purvi: Nahi nahi nahi..Ye baat nahi hai...Dr Tripathi bhi to humare Ilaahbaad ke hi hain

Sachin: Accha to aap Ilaahbaad se hain?

Purvi: Tum kabhi gaye ho wahan?

Sachin: Jee main kabhi gaya to nahi lekin...Ilaahbaad kaun nahi jaanta

**Purvi laughed**

Sachin: Meri badi biwi kehti hai ki wo...

Purvi: Badi biwi?

Sachin: Jee haan meri 2 biwiyaan hain

Purvi: Aur bachhe?

Sachin(counting on fingers): Aa...bachhe... dono ke milaake 12 bacche hain...2 biwiyaan baara bachhe

Purvi: Baap re...2 BIWI 12 Bacche ye to kisi picture ka naam maaloom hota hai...

**Started laughing**

Sachin: Aye memshaab... ish tarah chaukidaar ke shaath baithke hashna thik nahi hai...

Purvi: Kya matlab?

Sachin: Meri chhoti biwi hai na...ekdam churail hai... Aapko ish tarah mere shaath baithe dekh legi na...to topi sahet mere baal gachak gachak noch legi.. Aap meherbaani karke jaiye yahan se

**Purvi went away from there**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER 2 DAYS<strong>

Purvi: Chaukidaar...

**Both Kaaka and Sachin came there...When Sachin saw Kaaka**

Sachin: Kaaka tum aa gaye? Aa gaye...chalo chalo kamre mein baitho aaram karo...

**Kaaka went from there**

Sachin: Ma..ma maa mere Kaka hain..mera matlab hai Chaacha hain

Purvi: To ye kyun bhaag aaye aawaz dene par

Sachin: Ek hi jaat ke hain na

Purvi: Jaat?

Sachin: Haan Chaukidaari humari Jaat hai...kahin se aawaz pade sab Chakidaar eksaath bol padte hain

Purvi: Tumhare paas ek lambi rassi hai?

Sachin: Jee hai... Kise baandhna hai?

Purvi: Tumhe...

Sachin: Jee?

Purvi: Arey ye saaman baandhna hai... Hai to leke aao

Sachin: Jee hai abhi leke aata hun

**Sachin went away to fetch it..While Purvi followed her silently...Sachin didnt knew that Purvi was hearing all the conversation**

Kaka: Ye sab kya ho raha hai Babuji?

Sachin: Ye sab karna pada kaka nahi to tumhari naukri chali jaati...Ye tumhare jaate hi sab aa gayi..ye abhinay(acting) nibhana pada mujhe... Accha ye sab chhodo...Ye batao pota kaisa hai tumhara?

Kaka: Bukhaar to nahi hai...Kamzori bahot hai...accha chhodo tum naha dhoke kapde badal lo

Sachin: Arey nahi Kaka ye naatak jaari rakhna padega nahi to ye log jaan jayenge ki main kaun hun

Kaka: To?

Sachin: Arey ye sab mera naam bhi jaanti hain...puch rahi thi proffessor Sachin Tripathi gaye kahan? Tum jao jao...

**Kaka returned from there where as while leaving Sachin saw that Purvi had heard all the Conversation**

Purvi: Kya main puchh sakti hun...Ye naatak kyun kiya aapne

Sachin: Jee?

Purvi: Maine sab sun liya hai

Sachin: Aapne sun liya na... Ab bataiye agar main natak nahi karta to ye bichara apne pote ko dekhne kaise jaa sakta?

Purvi: To har waqt aap Tips kyun maangte they

Sachin: Ab aap hi bataiye...bagair tips maange main Chaukidaar dikhta?

Purvi: Proffessor Tripathi...Chaukidaar banke pure 12 Rs ainth chuke hain aap...Laiye..saare tips vaapis keejiye

Sachin: Haan haan leejiye...leejiye naa(giving her money)

Purvi: Is waqt change nahi hai mere paas

Sachin: Ka..Ka..koi baat nahi... rakh leejiye aap(about to go)

Purvi: Arey suniye to...

Sachin: Jee...?

Purvi: Mujhe Proffessor Tripathi ka lakuaa(Paralysis) ka maara hua tedha muh dekhna hai... Topi utaariye

Sachin: Jee...?

Purvi: Utaariye...nahi to main Bhaanda phod dungi...

**Sachin removed the cap. She saw him and blushed and smiled**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SOMETIME <strong>

**The bus was ready to go...The woman again came outside**

Woman: Chaukidaar...O... Chaukidaar

Sachin: Aaya memsaab

Woman: Ye saaman gaadi mein rakh do

**Sachin lifted the suitcase**

Sachin(murmering): Box bhi utna hi bhaari hai jitni aap..

Woman: Arey O..chaukidaar...zara mujhe bhi to andar dhakel de

Sachin: Jee jee jee memsaab...

**Sachin pushed her into the bus..**

Woman: Arey O Purvi... chal jaldi chal

**Sachin came to her...**

Sachin: Laiye mujhe deejiye...(about to take the bag she had)

Purvi: Nahi nahi nahi...

Sachin: Deejiye naa

Purvi: Aah...Chaukidaar... Dekho jab wo Professor Tripathi aayenge na...to unhe humara bahot bahot pyaar dena ...Aa... Ye lo

Sachin: Ye kya hai?

Purvi: Tumhari bakshish..Lo...(Giving her something)

**The bus went away from there...Kaka came to him**

Kaka: Oh...Jaan bachi..

Sachin(giving the money): Ye lo kaka Bakshish de gai hain

Kaka takes the money but something was also wrapped in it

Kaka: Ye parcha kaisa hai?

Sachin(saw the chit in it): Apna pata de gai hain Kaka

Kaka: wahi jisne paise diye?

Sachin: Haan wahi

Kaka: Jai bajrangbali...

Sachin(Reading the chit): Purvi Chaturvedi

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SOMEDAYS<strong>

**KAKA reached at Purvi's address...While he was served **

"Hmm...To aap unke Buzurg hain?"

**Questioned a man who saw Kaka eating...He was Abhijeet**

Kaka: Haan

Abhijeet: Proffessor Tripathi chaahte hain ki main apni behen ki shaadi ek baaizzat Chaukidaar se kar dun?

Kaka: Main aapka matlab nahi samjha?...Arey sahab apna ladka...Chakidaar nahi..wo to bakaida ghaas poos ka doctor hai doctor

Abhijeet: Humari behen koi gai bhens hai jo ghaas poos uske kaam aaye

Kaka: Wo ghaas poos nahi...aa..phool patte ka Doctor...jise angreji mein aap...Proffessor kehte hain

Abhijeet: Proffessor...wo to bilkul nikkamme log hote hain

Kaka: Nikkamme?

Abhijeet: Aur kya... Unko kaam ke ilawa aur kuchh nahi aata...Nahi nahi Kaka..ab is shaadi mein bilkul...der nahi honi chahiye

* * *

><p><strong>A Bell rung at a house a man picked it up... <strong>

"Hello...haan Dushyant here. ... Kya ...trunk call(TRUNK CALLS WERE THE ONLY MEANS TO COMMUNICATE IN 1970'S AND LASTED ONLY FOR FEW MINUTES)...haan boliye"

**Listening to this a woman came out of the Kitchen**

"Kiska phone hai?"

Dushyant: Illahbad se trunk call hai...Sachin ka hoga...tum nahi mili us se...hum dono college mein saath padhte they

Dushyant: Hello... Haan.. Dushyant

Sachin: Main hun Sachin...Bombay ka kya haal hai? Aur Bhabhi kaisi hain?

Dushyant: Sab thik hain... Kya baat hai aaj achanak kaise yaad kar liya bhaai?

Sachin: Yaar meri shaadi taye ho gayi hai

Dushyant: Shaadi?... Arey wah Congratulations...Kiske saath?

Sachin: Ek ladki ke saath...(Dusyhant laughed)... Aur sun... kaise bhi karke agle shukrvar(Friday) tak bhabhi ke saath yahan aa jaa

Dushyant: Itne short notice par kaise aa jaun yaar... tu aisa kar... shadi karke yahin Bombay aa jaa... Honeymoon yahin aake manana...Haan...Hello...(Th phone was cut)

Hello...

"Kya hua kat gaya phone "

Dushyant: Haan..Ishita Ye Telephone waale I'll tell you...inka ek hi solution hai...Misaa

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT OTHER SIDE <strong>

**Abhijeet recieved a letter**

Abhijeet: Ye lo sign kar diya...aur suno zara puchho Bombay trunk call book kiyya tha uska kya hua...? No hai( he gave the man the number) Naam hai Daya Sharma

**Daya side...**

**As soon as he came to know about the call he immediately called Shreya**

Daya: Haan Abhijeet shaadi ki baat kahan tak pahonchi...Hein taye ho gayi?

Kab?

Abhijeet: Agle Shukravaar ko..aur main aur Tarika akele kuchh kar nahi paa rahe

Daya: Aap kya apni shaadi kar rahe hain

Abhijeet: Is janam mein to meri ek hi biwi kaafi hai...Mazak chhodo yaar.. tum log jaldi illahbaad aa jao...

Daya: Magar itni jaldi sab kaise taye ho gaya?

Abhijeet: Uske bhai bhabhi england mein settle ho chuke hain aur wo yahan akele rehta hai...Hello...Isi Friday ko agar vivaah na hua to mahoorat 2 mahine baad nikalta hai aur ladke ne bhi isi shukarwaar ka zor diya hai tum log do ek din mein pahonch jao

**While Purvi came downstairs**

Abhijeet: Lo.. Purvi se baat karo... Purvi..Tumhare Jijaji..

Purvi: Huh!...Jeejaji... Hello Jeejaji

Daya: Haan Purvi...Bhai Purvi chhat mangni patt byaah ka is se acchha udahran maine kabhi nahi dekha...Chhi...chiii..chii...Itne bade business man ko chhodke...ek proffessor ko pasand kiya tumne...lagta hai pehle se hi koi chakkar tha

Purvi: Kamaal karte hain aap...Maine to unhe dekha hi nahi

Daya: Accha to mere dushman ka shubhnaam kya hai?

Purvi: Sachin Tripathi

Daya: Sach..In...

Purvi: Jaiye aap bade wo hain

Daya: Accha to wo kya chot wo... hain..accha to ye batao ki IN ...matlab Sachin dikhne mein kaise hain?

Purvi: Thik hain

Daya: Thik hain...? Arey jhoot pakda gaya na tumhara...abhi keh rahi thi ki dekha hi nahi..aur ab keh rahi ho ki thik hai..waise ek baat keh dun Purvi mujhe chhod ke IN...mera matlab hai Sachin ke pichey jaane ka parinaam to tumhe vivhah ke baad pata chalega

**The phone cuts..Till then Shreya had come there**

Shreya: Ho gaya phone?

Daya: Haan badhai ho Purvi ka vivah pakka ho gaya hai...

Shreya: Kab ka hai Muhurat?

Daya: Isi shukarwaar ka?

Shreya: Haye Raam !... Lekin hum kaise jaa paayenge...

Daya: Kyun?

Shreya: Ratna ka bukhaar abhi tak nahi utra hai...Aaj to aur tez ho gaya hai

Daya: Oho...Doctor Pathare ko telephone kiya?

Shreya: Chalo dekhte hain


End file.
